All I want is You
by crazycrystal10
Summary: Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon Week 2 Prompt : Wanting * Felicity, having moved to a new city finds her mate in the most unexpected man. Shapeshifter/Soulmates AU
1. chapter 1

Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon

Week 2

Prompt : Wanting

Felicity, having moved to a new city finds her mate in the most unexpected man.

Shapeshifter/Soulmates AU

'Felicity, stop denying your feelings for him. He loves you. Believe me when I say this, you are his sun, moon and the stars.'

Her best friend since forever, Catlin's,softly spoken words ran on loop through her brain as she rushed past the building doorman, straight up to the elevator.

Tapping her foot, she impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive. Her brain was a mess of unorderly thoughts. She was the most verbose person that there was but when it came to Oliver - she always found herself to be tongue tied or either spewing accidental innuendos .

It was a miracle that Oliver found her attractive.

Oliver. In a matter of weeks he had become a part of herself. He had become her entire world.

Before actually meeting him, before knowing that he was hers, she had known of him. What with the extensive news coverage that his clan, especially his family got and years later when he he had been rescued from an island where he had been stranded for five years after a shipwreck.

It was a testament of Oliver's strength, that he had been able to survive those years without his clan. But it was also those years away, that helped nurture the alpha gene in him and turned him into the ferocious leader that he was now.

After the death of the previous clan alpha, Oliver had fought for the title and won.

Imagine her surprise, that when she she shifted to Star city for better employment opportunities, she got the job at his company. And even greater surprise was that the wildness in her, that had become dormant ever since the death of her parents, seemed to awaken at the sight of him. The wildness, that was an intrinsic part of her being, recognized him as hers, and wanted him with a ferocity that had surprised her.

While her otherness was a silent being, Oliver's wildness was the exact opposite of hers.

Oliver's other half, wild and ferocious, always seemed to be present under his skin. Oliver was the definition of the term ' rough around the edges' . Looking into his eyes it was impossible to not to see the predator in those clear blue eyes.

Felicity had resisted him as much as she could, too afraid to let him in. Too afraid to lose him. Oliver was a man of power. The kind of man who was better suited to a strong, dominant women. A women who had a way with words. He needed a strong partner to rule beside him. And Felicity, with her inherent clumsiness, an absent brain to mouth filter was so not it.

So, she resisted his every attempt at courting her.

When he sent her her favourite flowers at work everyday, she ignored their presence but couldn't bring herself to throw them away. When he sent her a collection of her favourite books, her heart melted. But still, she held firm and mailed the books back to him.

No matter how many gifts she rejected, he never confronted, never demanded an explanation.

She hadn't expected him to be so patient. Alphas were known to be domineering, demanding but Oliver never tried to exercise his will over her. He treated her with care, as if she was a fragile piece of glass that could break with the slightest touch.

Everyday during lunch hours he would come down from his office to the cafeteria to sit opposite her. He would small talk, ask about her day, tell about his. But while the conversation may not be that engaging but the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her was everything.

As days went by the wall around her heart started to crack. She found herself smiling at the flowers, which had now become permanent residents on her work table. She had started to count down the minutes to the lunch hour, excitement thrumming through her at the mere prospect of seeing him.

She didn't want to fight the pull to him anymore but she was scared of letting him in, only to lose him. It was only her fear that was holding her from giving in.

But the wild creature in her longed for him, for his touch.

Catlin's words turned out to be the final push that she had needed.

She couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She didn't have the strength to fight the pull, to fight the bond any longer.

As the elevator reached his floor, she took in a deep calming breath and stepped out into the hallway. With a great deal of courage Felicity moved forward and pressed the doorbell to his apartment


	2. Wild & Free

Olicity Hiatus Fic

Prompt : Hidden

Felicity finally reveals her hidden feelings to her mate.

Shapeshifter/soulmates AU

As she waited for the door to be answered, Felicity started to second guess her decision of coming to Oliver's home.

Maybe she shouldn't have been this impulsive. Maybe she should have just waited for tomorrow and met him in his office.

Yes, that's right. She'll meet him tomorrow and confess her feelings then. No need to be this hasty about something so important.

Just as she was about to turn away, the sound of his confident stride made it to her ears. There was a slight pause, as if he was using all of his senses to make out who was on the other side of the door, knowing Oliver, he probably was.

In the next instant the door opened and there he was, standing in all his glory. He had a day old stubble covering his jaw, his hair was in a disarray - as if he had just woken up, and just standing there he made her brain erupt in chaos.

The only piece of clothing that covered his muscled torso were the black track pants that hung low on his waist. She couldn't stop her eyes from taking in the magnificence that he was. The light smattering of hair on his chest was sexy. But what was even more sexier was the trail of hair that moved down his chest and disappeared into his pants.

Felicity took in a deep breath, tried to get her now erratic breathing under control and met his eyes.

She stood there mum for minute and then her brain kicked in.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. See you tomorrow."

With that she bid him a hasty goodbye.

Quickly turning around she was about to rush out from his hallway, when his hand clamped on her wrist and tugged her back.

"Felicity, what are you doing here ? And please be honest."

"I - I was here to - to talk about the budget for Applied Sciences division." she stuttered out an excuse.

"I see."

As he pulled her a little more closer, her back pressing against his very naked chest, Felicity lost the fight in her. Almost involuntarily she lost some of the tension in her body and melted against him. With his one arm around her waist, the other pushed back hair from the side of her neck baring her one shoulder to him.

When he placed his head in the crook of her neck, his light stubble brushing against her skin, a shudder raked through her body.

Oliver kissed her ear lobe and lightly bit on it, his hold tightening around her waist. The wildness in her loved his mark, even a temporary one, on her.

"You came here of your own free will. I'm not letting you go." He whispered against her skin.

With a last kiss on her shoulder he unwound himself from around her and with a hand on her back guided her inside his apartment.

As the door closed behind her and he locked it, Felicity felt as if she had entered the lions dens.

As he stalked closer to her, she involuntarily took a step back. But seeing the intense look in his eyes made her body heat up. It made the wild animal in her lookup and take notice of its mate. The way Oliver moved towards her made her lose her train of thought.

Apparently, Oliver was her kryptonite, making her lose all her defenses.

"Oliver - I have something to tell you."

Playing with her hair, his eyes on hers he asked, "Tell me, I'm listening."

The way he said those words, his voice rough and just a hint of husky, made her realize that both the sides of him were paying very close attention to her.

"I .." he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes and instinctively tilted her neck to give him more access to her skin. It was a measure of her trust in him.

No predator ever let's down its guard in front of another predator. But Oliver was hers and in that moment she finally realized that she trusted him with everything in her. It was only her own fears holding her back.

Tangling her hands in his hair she let out a moan as he nipped at the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

" _Speak, Fe-li-ci-ty_. " came his husky whisper against her ear.

His hands trailed down her back, only to reach the hem of her t shirt and then slip under. His hands ran circles on her back, caressing her, calming her.

" _Oliver, I love you_ ." she whispered, not able to hold it any longer. She couldn't hide from her feelings anymore, she couldn't hide from their bond anymore.

 _"I know, baby_." he said against her lips and then enveloped her lips in his.


End file.
